


Spaghetti Lady | Thasmin

by gayllifrrey



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Eating, F/F, Food, Funny, Hurt/Comfort, Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-13
Updated: 2018-12-13
Packaged: 2019-09-17 17:38:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16978980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gayllifrrey/pseuds/gayllifrrey
Summary: They go to the Spaghetti Planet when something weird happens. Will they survive?





	Spaghetti Lady | Thasmin

**Author's Note:**

> Just let me tell you that you should read this fic with a glass of wine and eating spaghetti.

It was such a normal day in the TARDIS, Yaz was traveling with the Doctor while Graham and Ryan were busy at home. The blonde pulled off one of the levers, walking around the central panel, she looked at Yaz who was thoughtful so she walked towards her with a goofy smile on her face.

"Yaz are you here or...?"

"Yes!! Sure!! I am here... I was just thinking"

The Time Lord pressed her lips with a funny face and the placed her han on Yaz's shoulder, caressing it slowly till reach her hand, there she caressed her finger with her thumb, she raised both eyebrows.

"Wanna talk about it?"

"Nah I'm fine..." added the brown one with a soft smile; she closed her eyes feeling how the Doctor caressed all her hand. She was lovely.

"Then if you are okay... I want to take you to the Spaghetti Planet"

"The Spaghetti Planet???"

"That's it! You'll love it! Come on... this is gonna be fun and I want to see you smile"

"I am smiling"

"No you are not"

Then the Doctor approached to Yaz's ear to whisper something with a sweet voice as her bottom lip touched Yaz's lobe. Yaz could felt how her heart was beating fast.

"We are gonna have fun, I promise, we deserve privacy".

Yaz sighed with pleasure as she grabbed The Doctor's hands.

"I trust you Doctor"

"You sure?" whispered again against Yaz's ear as she started to bite her lobe slowly. Yaz groaned with a funny laugh.

"Stop it!!! Okay... Okay! Let's go to that Spaghetti Planet..."

"Brilliant!!!!" Then she separated from her to walk towards the central planet where she pull levers. The TARDIS started to move and the blonde smiled.

"Spaghetti Planet there we go!!!"

A few minutes later the TARDIS landed there and she took off her coat with a grin, almost running towards the doors of the TARDIS. 

"C'mon Yaz!!!!!"

Once they were outside Yaz's eyes opened as she could observe that the planet was literally made of spaghetti. 

"But... Doctor this is... this is gross"

"Nah, come on! Join me!"

Said that, she jumped against the spaghetti. She was almost drowning inside them. Yaz was there, watching the Doctor inside the Planet made of spaghetti. Finally she jumped there too and joined the Doctor.

"Doctor!!!! They smell so nice!"

"Right!!??? Mmm let's taste them..."

She sucked the Spaghetti and waited Yaz to join in. Once she approached to the Doctors mouth they kissed and sucked the Spaghetti together. The blonde wrapped her arms around Yaz's waist as Yaz wrapped her legs around the Doctor's body. They kissed passionately and tried the spaghetti. They smiled and laughed

"Wow... Is it bad I am enjoying this?" asked Yaz to the Doctor with concern.

"It's totally fine Yaz! Please kiss me again! I love the mix of spaghetti flavor with your body flavor..."

"Oh Doctor... I love you so much, let me suck your spaghetti".

"Done..."

Yaz sliced her tongue along the Doctor's arm, neck and hand, sucking her fingers with desire. 

"Mmmm you taste so good Doctor "

"So you do, you are my Spaghetti Lady". 

 


End file.
